<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tsukishima Kei gets his wisdom teeth out by tsukkisbb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653219">Tsukishima Kei gets his wisdom teeth out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisbb/pseuds/tsukkisbb'>tsukkisbb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Surgery, Pain, Painkillers, References to Drugs, Sleepy Cuddles, Surgery, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is scared, Tsukishima is worried, Wisdom Teeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:06:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisbb/pseuds/tsukkisbb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has always been afraid of surgery, and of course, he's the one who has to get it. It's a minor surgery, but this boy is all but terrified. With his 3 boyfriends, saying it's not a big deal, it only makes him feel worse. Soon enough, surgery day is here, and the next thing he knows, he's in the car snuggling with his boyfriends. How he handles the rest is for you to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tsukishima Kei gets his wisdom teeth out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Anesthesia. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drugs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unconsciousness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Surgery. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All the things that Tsukishima was afraid of. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And of course, he would be the one to get all of them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just one visit to the dentist, nothing big. Everything was going smooth for the blonde as he laid back in the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried his hardest to respond to the nurse’s questions while having the tools poke and prod around in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a friendly lady, it was just annoying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take the tools out of my mouth so I can answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was until she stopped and she poked his gums at the back of his mouth, staring at it for a long time, not saying anything. Tsukishima’s eyes looked up at the nurse’s face as she took the tools out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you had your wisdom teeth out?” She asked as she pulled up the x-rays he had about 2 years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t,” he replied, already feeling bad about the words that were about to come out of her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at the x-rays, she went to the reception desk, mumbled a few things, and then quickly came back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m going to have to do some x-rays on you, as it seems as your wisdom teeth are starting to break through the skin, and that will start causing you some major pain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could only nod, as yes, his mouth had been hurting recently, but he thought it would go away soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess not. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up from the chair, put on the protective jacket, and put his teeth down on the marker for the machine to start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once completed, the nurse told him to go sit back down and she would be back in just a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he sat down, his fingers started fumbling with each other and his breath became shallow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to get them out. Soon.” She said, pulling up the x-rays. On the x-rays, he saw there were 4 teeth on every corner of his mouth, about to be poking through. “We have a surgeon just up the road from here, he will do the surgery. Once you go up to the front desk, she will give you the number for it. They will explain all the details, call you in for a consultation, then perform the surgery. See you in 6 months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up, thanked her, and headed towards the front. The receptionist smiled, and then handed him a card. “Here is the number for the oral surgeon, if you have any other questions, please don’t hesitate to ask. Thank you, have a good day.” Tsukishima let out a small smile and walked out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When getting back into his car to drive home, he decided that he needed to go ahead and call to get the appointment set up. The phone rang and with each ring, he got more and more panicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He never sets up his own appointments, the man has social anxiety, okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone call was short and sweet, he would have to come in 2 days from now to get a consultation, and then 2 weeks after that, the surgery would happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving at home, he took out his computer and started watching and researching some of the things for wisdom teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was not a good idea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he saw on the screen were people embarrassing themselves to the nurses, their families, even people out on the streets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>People had no self control.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were stories about how people had gone under major surgeries with anesthesia, but it didn’t work. Their body might have been asleep, but the rest of them weren’t. They tried screaming, moving, doing anything they possibly could to give a sign that they were awake, but they couldn’t. They laid there and suffered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if this happened to me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the door being unlocked, he shut his computer quickly and threw it across the couch. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up at the door, he saw Akaashi walk through. “Afternoon, sweetheart,” Akaashi said, pulling off his shoes. “Hello Akaashi,” he said, standing up to go greet him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once fully inside, Tsukishima goes up and engulfs him in a hug, catching Akaashi off guard. He doesn’t ask anything, just wraps his arms around him and kisses his cheek. “Rough day?” Akaashi asks, and all he could do was nod. “You?” Tsukishima asked, and Akaashi shook his head no. “Today was relatively easy, so I had a good day.” Tsukishima smiled. “I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi leads Tsukishima over to the couch, sitting down and laying him on top of his lap, running his hands through his hair. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong, or do you want to wait a few?” Tsukishima closed his eyes and thought for a minute. “I’m going to end up telling Kou and Tetsu later anyway, so I might as well tell you now. I have to get my wisdom teeth out in about 2 weeks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi smiled and looked down. “Oh, so nothing big! You’ll do amazing sweetheart.” Tsukishima only nodded slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a big thing to him. He’s never had surgery, and the only thing going through his head was how it was going to go wrong. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bokuto and Kuroo arrived home later that day, he told both of them how he was going to have his wisdom teeth removed. Kuroo laughed a little bit, saying that it would be over quickly, and that he got to stay home for a couple days. Bokuto looked surprised, and then smiled, saying that he’d give him loads of cuddles afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This made Tsukishima feel a little bit better. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will one of you come with me tomorrow?” Tsukishima asked, his hands shaking a bit as he kept thinking about everything he saw online. All 3 of them looked at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to work on a project tomorrow,” Akaashi said, looking at Bokuto. “I have a hard training in the morning, sorry babe,” Bokuto said. Kuroo was his last hope, but his face said otherwise. “Meetings, moonshine, you know how it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima let out a sigh as he nodded. “I get it, just, please get off for my surgery date, and then maybe the day after. Please?” He looked at them with tears welling in his eyes, just enough for them to see it. They all frowned as they nodded. Tsukishima sighed and stood up, heading into the bedroom. They heard the shower being turned on, and let him be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I get that they can’t be there, but I just wish someone could.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They all felt bad, but they couldn’t just call out of work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The appointment went fine, they explained the procedure to him, and he went on his way. The days passed and each day grew closer and closer to the date, and the next thing he knew, it was the night before his surgery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His surgery was early that morning, so he couldn’t eat anything. The 3 ate in silence as Tsukishima sat on the couch watching TV. His mind was racing with thoughts, only thinking about the endless (and unlikely) possibilities that could happen. His hands were fidgeting, his mind felt like it was moving at a constant, and he couldn’t focus on anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been like this all week, having these silent little panic attacks as he thought about them. It seemed as if every other day, someone would bring it up. They would bring it up and it would put him in a panic. It seemed as if no one knew he was nervous, that he needed the reassurance that he would be alright, and that it was okay to be scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t do this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t noticed but all 3 of them had sat by him on the couch, all staring at him in concern. He blinks a couple times and notices that some tears are running down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, what’s wrong?” Akaashi says, taking his hand in his. “I-,” he didn’t want to sound like a child, but he was terrified of such a simple surgery. “I’m scared, ‘Kaashi,” he said, burying his face in his neck. Akaashi looked at the two sitting in front of him with a worried look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worried about what, moonshine?” Kuroo spoke up. “Tomorrow,” he sobbed out, gripping Akaashi tighter. Bokuto placed a hand on his back, gently rubbing circles. “You have nothing to be scared about, baby, it’s a simple thing. You’ll get to go to sleep and then wake up in my arms! Akaashi and Kuroo will be here with you too!” Tsukishima lifted his head and looked at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm just scared that something is going to go wrong. Or that I’m going to wake up and make a fool of myself, and I don’t want you guys to see me like that. “ Tsukishima only started crying more, as all his worries just started flowing out. Akaashi just continued to hug him, constantly whispering that he was going to do amazing, it would be quick, and they would be there by his side the whole entire time. They all constantly reassured him that whatever he did, said, or acted, they wouldn’t care. They loved him and as long as he was okay, they’d be perfectly fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This seemed to calm him down just a little bit to where he would stop crying. He laid his head on Akaashi's shoulder and hugged him. “I love you,” he said, speaking to all 3 of them. That was all they needed to hear that he was alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning came soon, as the previous night, Tsukishima quickly fell asleep on Akaashi’s shoulder and was carried to bed. Waking up that morning, his nerves were better than last night, but they were still there. Bokuto engulfed him in a hug before they got into the car, and this led Tsukishima to smile just a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting in the car, Akaashi was driving, Bokuto was in the front seat, and he and Kuroo were in the backseat. His arms were wrapped around Kuroo’s left arm, holding on for dear life and Kuroo laid his hand on his thigh. The whole ride there, Kuroo was whispering to him about how amazing he was going to do, how strong he was, and overall, just things to make him feel better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he checked in at the reception desk, it was only about a 10 minute wait before he got called back. He kissed all of his boyfriends before walking into the backroom. A nurse came in got him situated, and the next thing he knew, he was out like a light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up, he saw that he was in the backseat of the car again. Looking around, Akaashi and Bokuto were in the backseat with him, and Kuroo was driving. His eyes felt heavy and his mouth felt numb. One of his hands went up to touch his mouth, and it was puffy and swollen. The gauze in his mouth was filled with saliva and was just gross. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sleepy head,” Akaashi said, running a hand through his hair. Tsukishima stared at him confused for a second, then realized what had happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god, I did it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His eyes went wide as he finally realized where he was and Bokuto smiled. “You did it, sweetheart!” Bokuto said, kissing the top of his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima brought one of his hands to feel around his cheeks, until Bokuto took his hand and connected them. “You have to keep your hands out of your mouth for a couple hours, okay?” Tsukishima nodded slowly as his eyes started closing once again. They jerked open for a minute then closed again. “Go to sleep, moonshine, we’ll be home soon.” He heard Kuroo say, as he looked up and saw how he was readjusting the back mirror to see him. He let his eyes close and his head fall gently onto Bokuto’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up again he was in his bedroom. Akaashi was sitting at the desk beside the bed, working on his computer, Bokuto was on his phone, probably watching Tiktok, and he could hear Tetsuro outside the room, probably on a phone call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kou?” Tsukishima said, his words soft, scratchy, and mumbled from all the gauze. Bokuto looked up from his phone and smiled. “I’m right here, baby,” Bokuto said, running a hand through his hair. “How was your sleep? Are you in any pain?” Tsukishima nodded no to the pain question and let out a muffled “Good.” Akaashi turned around and smiled. “You did so amazing baby! I’m so proud of you!” Tsukishima smiled (as much as he could because his mouth was swollen) and pouted at the door. “‘etsu?” He called out softly, causing Bokuto to give him a sad look. “He’ll be right back, I promise.” Tsukishima nodded sadly as he laid back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He covered himself up with a blanket more, and shivered just a bit, as he was cold. Bokuto noticed and pulled Tsukishima to lay on him, making sure that he wasn’t in any pain. Looking down, Tsukishima noticed that he was drooling on Bokuto, so he quickly sat up and whined, in pain and in guilt. “Hey, hey, calm down baby, what’s wrong?” Tsukishima pointed to the spot on his shirt, and Bokuto giggled just a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re worried about a little bit of drool? It’s not like you haven’t drooled on me in your sleep before.” Tsukishima blushed a little bit and looked away. “Don’t worry about it sweetheart. Here,” Bokuto says, as he reaches over and grabs a paper towel head, “Lay this under your head.” Tsukishima nodded and laid back down, feeling just a little bit better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After minutes of just staring at the wall, Tetsuro finally came back into the room and Tsukishima’s face lit up. “‘etsu!” he said, sitting up, then falling backwards onto the headboard a little bit as he got dizzy. “Woah woah, calm down moonshine, I’m right here.” Tetsuro said as he walked down to lay down beside Kei. “I missed you,” he mumbled, as he brought one of his fingers to poke his cheek. Tetsuro laughed as he watched Kei take his finger and now poke his own cheek. “Why are they different? I can feel yours, but I can’t feel mine? Is there something wrong with me?” Tsukishima looked at Kuroo with panic on his face. “No, moonshine, calm down, your face is just numb.” Kei let out an “oh,” before laying back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took that finger and put it inside his mouth, feeling the soggy gauze. He took his finger out of his mouth and saw blood, giving Tetsuro another panicked look. “Your mouth is bleeding, but the gauze is soaking it up, you’re fine, baby.” He nodded as Tetsuro looked at his mouth. “Do you want to change the gauze?” Tsukishima nodded softly, sitting back up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was tiring.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the gauze was changed, Tsukishima noticed that pain was starting to form all over his mouth, and tears started to fall. “‘Kaashi,” he sobbed out dramatically, “it hurts.” Tetsuro looked at Bokuto, who was laughing, and Akaashi scolded the both of them. “Baby Kei, would you like some pain medicine?” Tsukishima looked at him with a pout and nodded. Akaashi left the room and then came back with 2 painkillers, handing them gently to Kei. “Take them one at a time, okay?” Tsukishima nodded and then slowly took the painkillers. “These make you sleepy, so don’t fight them.” Bokuto added, as Kei nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about 10 minutes, the pained look on his face softened and his eyes were starting to shut, and he was sinking deeper into Tetsuro’s arms. It didn’t help that Tetsuro was running one of his hands through Kei’s hair, which in fact, he loved dearly. The gentle hums coming from Bokuto, who was also right beside him, and Tetusor’s hands in his hair made him feel so relaxed, so he gave in, and fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up a couple hours later, Tetsuro was still behind him, holding him close, and Bokuto and Akaashi had left the room. Looking up, he noticed Tetsuro was asleep, and smiled just a bit. His mouth was still in a little bit of pain, but it was unbearable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly got out of Tetsuro’s arms, grabbed and wrapped a blanket around himself, laying one on top of Tetsuro also, and headed for the kitchen. His walking wasn’t 100% perfect, as he was still a little bit dizzy, but he could make it without any major falls. He saw Akaashi was at the stove, stirring something, and Bokuto was chopping something up at the bar. Looking up, Bokuto noticed the swollen blonde walking into the room. “Morning, beautiful.” Tsukishima let out a hum as he sat at the bar. “What are you making?” Tsukishima asked, looking at Akaashi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soup for all of us.” Akaashi said, turning around and headed to where Tsukishima was sitting, placing a kiss on his forehead. “Are you in pain? It’s almost time for some more painkillers.” Tsukishima nodded his head no. “I’ll take some after I eat.” Akaashi nodded and smiled, rubbing his back. “You did so amazing, my love. You are so strong, and I’m so proud of you.” Tsukishima smiled at his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of days went by and each day, his mouth started feeling better and the pain was lessening each day. Each one of the boys stayed home to make sure Tsukishima was alright, and to also take care of him. Each day was filled with cuddles, sleeping, soft foods, and always making him laugh just a little bit about their old wisdom teeth stories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tsukishima was finally healed, he made sure to take them all to dinner to thank them for their troubles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you all so much, thank you for taking care of me,” He said, as he kissed them all on the lips, something they hadn’t done in a couple days. This made all of them smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for our baby,” Akaashi said, as the rest of them smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ! I hope you enjoyed this fic ! I had my wisdom teeth removed around August of 2020, and lemme tell you, I was terrified. I kind of put my own feelings into Tsukishima's point of view, but didn't fully add everything. I know this is ooc, but come on, you know the man is a huge softy. Again, I hope you enjoyed !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>